


Together in Death

by Sumire



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumire/pseuds/Sumire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't leave people." said Reese.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together in Death

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back but never did post it on here sooo here you go. It's based off a line Reese once said in Season 2.
> 
> It's mega short, though.

Harold slunk down, his hand holding the fatal bullet wound. The last wound he'd ever feel. His face was paling and quickly. 

Staggering, John Reese made his way to his faithful friend. On his face was his smug smile and his hand was his gun. Blood stained his shirt. 

If-if you go now," Harold said oh so softly. "y-you could make it." 

"Nah," John said, softly. "I'm.. n-not going.. anywhere." 

John fell down to be next to Harold. 

"John." 

"I don't leave people, Harold." 

A whine could be heard as Bear walked to his masters and sat down between the two men, his head resting on John's lap. 


End file.
